YO ME OPONGO
by Orange el batallador
Summary: Ah,las bodas son tan románticas dependiendo con quien te cases pero la mayor tensión e cuando dicen que hable ahora o calle para siempre...


**Hola,este es mi primer one-shot y me inspire escuchando una cancion que me gusta.****ADVERTENCIA EN UN MOMENTO HABRA UNAS PALABRITAS ****sin nada mas que deciir:**

**Yo ME OPONGO.**

Era un dia soleado en ciudad verde todos estaban comentando sobre una boda,era la boda de Yellow pero...¡Red solo era un imvitado!

-Yellow,no te obligo a hacer algo que tu no quieras pero...¿Estas segura de tu decision?-dijo Blue mientras peinaba a la novia.

-Blue,ya te dije que estoy muy segura por favor respeta mis decisiones.

-Pues yo no creo en el amor a primera vista-decia Crystal mientras aydaba a Blue.

-Ademas Yellow,no digo que equivocaste sino que tomaste una decison muy apresurada-decia sapphire. mientras maquillaba a Yellow.

-¡Por favor la que se casa soy yo!

-Solo te estavamos orientando-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Unos momentos despues,la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo,como sabemos la novia era Yelllow y el novio era un chico de cabello corto y rubio y ojos cafes{A} llego el momento cuando el padre dijo las palabras magicas:

-Queridos Hermanos Continuemos con esta boda si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora, o calle para siempre

-¡YO ME OPONGO!-grito alguien mientras abria la puerta de la iglesia con mucha fuerza,

-¿Pero que?,¿Como?,¿Porque?-murmuraba la gente sorprendia por la frase del individuo.

-Red...-pensaba Yellow cuando volteo y lo vio,mientra se dirigia al altar.

-un momento padre no permita esto e absurdo es un error ponga pausa a esta boda ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar -dirigiendose al novio{A}-y el público voy a contar la historia de un gran amor.

Red comenzo a hablar.

-Hace un año que rompimos,los 2 compartiamos un corazon...mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme.

-¿Que hace aqui este loco?-replico un señor que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Shhh, no opine por favor-Red silencio al hobre y este se sento.

-Hoy no renuncio a su abandono y vengo dispuesto a todo,no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella.

-Red,no recuerdas el trato que acordamos,ella iba a decidir con quien quedarse y nadie la obligaria-Dijo el novio enojado{A}

-Solo evito esta estupidez-despues de decir esto se dirigo a Yellow-mi amor por Dios recapacita recordemos nuestras vidas cuando nos dimos el primer beso.

**Flash Back.**

-Red,hay algo que tengo que decir-decia Yellow muy nerviosa.

-¿Que cosa Yellow?

Yellow se acero mas y mas a Red y cuando menos se lo espero lo beso.

**Final del Flash Back.**

Yellow agacho la cabeza recordando ese momento que de ninguna maera podia olvidar.

-hicimo un pacto de palabra ¿Recuerdas? yo te amo y tu me amas y aunque venga el fin del mundo ni la muerte nos separara.Y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana. no contaban con la astucia nunca nunca me agarraban tu tio buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama.

**Flash Back.**

Un toque sono en la ventana Yellow se desperto y hay estava Red.

-Yellow abreme,hace frio-dijo Red detras de la la abrio y Red se metio.

-No podia dormir,estava pensando en...

-¿Batallas?-pergunto Yellow.

-No,enti amor.

-Oh Red-Yellow iba a besar a Red pero se escucho el sonido de la puerta.

-¡Oh no Red escondete!.

Red se escondio debajo de la cama de Yellow.

-Yellow ¿Que fue ese ruido?-pregunto su tio.

-Ohh...fue la rama del arbol...-dijo nerviosa.

-Pero no hay arbol...

-Tal vez el viento soplo fuerte que arranco una rama y la ramo golpeo la ventana...

-Yellow ¿me estas mintiendo?.-pregunto Wilton maliciosamente.

-Tal vez...

**Final del Flash Back.**

-Asi que era el...-penso Wilton.

-Recuerdo que pasaba cuando tu tio se iba... y yo siempre pensaba,no es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor tu almohada fue testigo de las noches de pasión tu perdías el control y hasta te exite con mi voz.

**Flash Back.**

Yellow no paraba de respirar agitadamente.

-Yellow no quiero hacerte daño y quiero que sepas que hago esto porque te amo.

-Red...te amo.

Red cerro los ojos y Yelow hiso lo mismo y fue en ese momento cuando...

**Fin del Flash Back.**

¡¿QUUUEEE?!-todos se asombraron.

-Vaya y crei que yo era pervertido pero Red me supero-dijo asombrado Gold.

-Red de esta no sales vivo-penso Wilton.

-tus días amargos remedié con una mirada...mi amor no te abandoné,mi viaje fue muy necesario.

-Si quisiste el titulo que a ella-djo {A} el novio para poder tener un punto a su favor.

-y ahora me dirijo al insufisiente de poca cosa,y asi se atreve a comparase conmigo.

-Pues yo no la trato como un premio yo...

-¿Quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena?al César lo de César, dime quién maldita conozco sus defectos sus más íntimos secretos te daré de hombre a hombre un chanse para hablar.

{A} el novio se quedo callado sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-qué pasa no dices nada nunca la harás feliz tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí-Red volteo a ver a Yellow que se encontraba llorando.

-Por qué lloras? porqué sabes que digo la única verdad que tu conoces la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan se sientana presenciar este teatro dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos de nuestra novela de nuestra historia a tu protagonista le pagas con este final a mí? no mi amor...-Red se empezo a marcharse pero,Green,Blue,Gold,Crystal,Ruby y Sapphire tambien se retiraon...

Esa noche Red se encontraba viendo las fotos de el y Yellow mientras veia en las noticas el titulo

´´EL campeon de Kanto detiene una boda.´´

-¿Porque Yellow?-estab a punto de llorar cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta se dirigio abrio y...

-Hola-dijo Red desanimado.

-Hola-dijo Yellow con voz baja-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si,adelante...-Red dejo a Yellow pasar primero y despues cerro la puerta.

-¿Como terminara esto?-pregunto Blue.

-Pues no por nada se fue de la iglesia despues de que Red se fue...-mencion Crystal.

-¡Miren!-dijo emocionada Sapphire.

Las chicas miraban lo que sucedia adentro por la ventana...2 personitas se estaban besando...

-¡Siiii!-gritaron las 3 emocionadas...

**Aqui termina mi one-shot. siento mucho sobre el ultimo flash back estoy muy avergonzado...**

**Quiero agradecer a la escritora Jimena Yellow por inspirame a crear fic y los imvito a que lean sus gracias te mado un abrazo.**

**Ahora pregunta del fic ¿Porque creen que me llam Orange?**

**Chao.**


End file.
